Fortunately For You I live
by MissOperaGhost
Summary: Batman and Robin are race against time to save a out of town girl named Bella Swan who has moved to Gotham to live with her father Charlie Swan. Bella is a new girl moving to Gotham city to live with her father Charlie Swan a police officer for Gotham and the Wayne Enterprises. He is good friends with Bruce Wayne and his family. What happens when Bella falls for Boy Wonder/Robin!
1. Chapter 1

Bella Swan : " I'd never given much though to how I would die. But dying in place of someone I love, seems like a good way to go. I can't bring myself to regret the decisions that brought me face to face with death. They also brought me to Gotham city where I meet Boy Wonder aka Robin."


	2. Chapter 2

I walked over to the Wayne Estate. An I ranged the doorbell.

"I am coming! Don't worry Alfred & Bruce I'll get it." Dick flung the door open, and standing right in front of him was a young woman, looking at him like he was crazy.

Most likely because he did look crazy. His hair was fluffed up on one side due to sleeping on it, the jeans had some oil stains on them due to him wearing them on repairing his motorcycle. Dick asked "Why hello! Ummm who are you."

"I am Isabella Marie Swan daughter of officer Charlie Swan. um dad told me I should meet a Mr. Wayne and a Mr. Grayson for a interview as a secretary and to say hello since I am a new person in Gotham City." I replied to the man.

you."

"I am Isabella Marie Swan daughter of officer Charlie Swan. um dad told me I should meet a Mr. Wayne and a Mr. Grayson for a interview as a secretary and to say hello since I am a new person in Gotham City." I replied to the man.

The man allowed me to enter the house and wait for a few momenta till and came down stairs from the study room.

"Hey; Al and Bruce" said Dick as he entered the study room with Bella beside him. "You'll never guess who is here!" he said beaming at me.

"Who is this Master Grayson" asked Alfred. "Yeah, who is this lady?" asked Bruce. "Guys meet Miss Isabella Marie Swan daughter of Chief executive officer Charlie Swan. She's her to be interviewed for my secretary at Wayne Enterprises." "Also, she's our new neighbor." he added with a smile.

"oh well excuse me I'll be taking my leave gentlemen." said Alfred he turned to face me before exiting the room. "Nice to finally meet you miss Swan tell Charlie I said hi for me and I hope you enjoy Gotham too. well goodbye." and he left leaving me with Mr. Grayson and Mr. Wayne staring at me.

"Well Isabella Swan take a seat "said Bruce "Uh please dont call me that I prefer Bella!" We talked for a while and I got the job. Dick ran over to me and smiled. "Can I ask you to go on a date with me Miss Swan?" "I'd be glad to." I replied.


	3. Chapter 3

I went home took a shower threw on a bat shirt and black jeans and ran down stairs to the kitchen.

Isabella Swan: Hey dad I have a date with Dick Grayson.

Charlie Swan: He's a little old for ya, isn't he?

Isabella Swan: No, that be Bruce Wayne.

Charlie Swan: I here i thought you didn't like any of the boys in town.

Isabella Swan: He's right outside.

Charlie Swan: He is?

Isabella Swan: Yeah he wanted to meet you, officially.

Charlie Swan: Alright,

[cocks gun]

Charlie Swan: bring him in.

Isabella Swan: Could you be nice? He is - he's important.

[Charlie draws invisible circle around his head, as to be a halo]

...

Dick was wearing jeans and a shirt. "Bella?!" I asked after I entered her house. "were in the kitchen Dick!" she shouted. I walked to the kitchen trying not to show my nervousness to Bella or her father. "Hello um Mr. Swan I am Dick Grayson I am here to ask permission to date your daughter." Charlie looked him over and sighed "Alright make sure she's home safe and sound you know how some criminals are around here are cat night in Gotham." "You have my word Mr. Swan" said Dick. He grabbed Bella's hand and went to a Italian restaurant for supper.


	4. Chapter 4

As Bella and I were walking back to the Wayne Manor I decided it was time to for me to tell someone to tell my life troubles and secret as Robin. We went into the living room I asked her to wait for me for a few minutes cause I need a brief family meeting with Al and Bruce.

"Hey Al and Bruce!" I called "Yes Dick." They replied "I am going to tell her the truth about me everything my parents murder, being taken in and becoming Robin." Al smiled and nodded with approval while Bruce after a few arguments agreed since she was a daughter of a police officer and a long time friend of the family.

Just then I went back to the living room and found her looking at the moon. "Hey Bells!" "Yeah Dick?" She asked. "I got something important to tell you can't tell anyone outside the Wayne Manor got it?" She nodded. " I am the youngest in a family of acrobats known as the "Flying Graysons," I watched a mafia boss kill his parents in order to extort money from the circus that employed them. Bruce Wayne, secretly the vigilante Batman, took him in as his legal ward after witnessing their deaths."

"Also I love you miss Swan!" I said. She agreed to keep my secret and we kissed each other. All of a sudden Bruce said "Hey lover boy we gotta work to!" "Awe gotta listen to the General Bells." "Can't I just take her home first." Come on Bella."Can't keep your father waiting !" We got in car and drove her home.


End file.
